1. Related Application
This patent application is related to U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 11/321,154; filed on Dec. 28, 2005; and filed by the same applicant as the present patent application.
2. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of camera-enabled mobile devices and computer network applications and networked communications.
3. Related Art
Camera-enabled mobile devices continue to show an increasing popularity. Typical user paradigms include user-initiated image or video capture with operator-specific post processing options, including for example, save locally, e-mail, send via MMS, upload to a web site, etc. Much of the mobile device industry is focused on delivering content to mobile devices. Clearly, the delivery of content to mobile devices is critical and useful. However, as mobile devices increase in power and functionality, these devices become increasingly important as sources of content in addition to being consumers of content. One important source of content on these devices is the image or video capture components provided with camera-enabled mobile devices.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No., 2002/0108118A1 describes a digital data storage and transmitting device particularly suited for use with a digital camera, digital camcorder, or other image/video capturing device. The digital data storage and transmitting device is configured in to upload or transmit picture information to a remote server using any of a number of communication protocols or techniques, including wireless or cell phone technologies. However, the device described in the referenced patent application is a wireless digital camera adapter and not a camera-enabled mobile telephone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,334 describes a mobile telecommunication device for simultaneously transmitting and receiving sound and image data. The described mobile telecommunication unit provides two-way remote viewing of images and real-time audio. The self-contained portable unit communicates directly with a similar unit at a remote location across POTS lines, cellular, ISDN, T-1, and satellite communications links. In one implementation of the system described in the referenced patent, a portable, mobile telecommunication unit is designed to transmit voice, and still image data simultaneously to a compatible device on the other end of a telephone connection. One unit is placed into contact with the second, compatible device by a phone call. To capture an image the user takes a picture with a digital camera provided with the unit. Through a camera interface, the digital camera transfers an image to the local unit. The local unit can then transmit the image to the remote unit. The device described in the '334 patent does not automatically capture images with a camera-enabled mobile device and does not upload images to a network server. Further, the referenced patent does not describe a way to archive and automatically animate (convert images to movies) the automatically uploaded images. Additionally, the referenced patent does not describe the automatic archiving and sharing of the transmitted image data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,609 describes an intelligent remote visual monitoring system for home health care service. In this system, a computer-based remote visual monitoring system is provided for in home patient health care from a remote location via ordinary telephone lines. A number of master monitoring computers are linked to a control center and are accessible by a corresponding number of health care professionals. A slave monitoring computer is located within the home of a plurality of patients and may be linked via telephone modems to any of the master monitoring computers. Audio/visual equipment at both locations, permits real-time two-way communications during an in-home visit to a patient by a healthcare professional from a remote location. However, the '609 patent does not describe a system in that uses camera-enabled mobile devices to upload images to a networked server. Further, the referenced patent does not describe a way to archive and automatically animate (convert images to movies) the automatically uploaded images.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,597 describes a system wherein a scene to be monitored (e.g., at a remote location or at a later time) is captured as a series of still images. These images are digitally encoded and stored in a digital memory for subsequent retrieval and viewing. If the scene includes a moving object (e.g., the side of a moving freight train), the images may be taken so that they are substantially mutually exclusive and collectively exhaustive of the moving object. During playback, two or more adjacent images may be displayed adjacent to one another so that any feature partly present in adjacent images is visible as a whole. If the observer is at a location remote from the point at which the images are taken, various techniques can be used to facilitate transmission of the image information (preferably in digital form) via relatively low-cost transmission links such as voice-grade telephone lines. The '597 patent is further described as an invention that will be fully understood from an explanation of its use in identifying moving railroad freight cars, especially (although not necessarily) at locations remote from the observer required to make the identification. Thus, the '597 patent does not describe the use of a mobile device for capturing images. Further, the referenced patent does not describe a way to archive and automatically animate (convert images to movies) the automatically uploaded images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,526 describes a combined telephone/camera unit that includes a camera module for generating electronic image data representative of a scene to be imaged, a memory unit for storing the electronic image data generated by the camera module, a display screen for displaying the electronic image data stored in the memory unit, a mechanism for selecting which of the plurality of base units is to receive the digital image data, and a cellular transceiver for transmitting the digital image data to the base units selected by the selection mechanism. However, the '526 patent does not describe a system in that uses camera-enabled mobile devices to automatically upload images to a networked server on a periodic basis. Further, the referenced patent does not describe a way to archive and automatically animate (convert images to movies) the automatically uploaded images.
Thus, a computer-implemented system and method for automatically capturing images with a camera-enabled mobile device and for uploading the images to a network server is needed.